What's Mine Is Yours?
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Before getting married, some things need to be agreed upon but with Jade and Tori, that's easier said than done. A Jori One Shot... As always.


_**Title: What's Mine Is... Yours?**_

 _ **Writer: Invader Johnny.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider, I own squat!**_

 _ **Plot: Before getting married, some things need to be agreed upon but with Jade and Tori, that's easier said than done.**_

 _ **Author Notes: This idea doesn't take place in my "50 Shades of Jori" universe, it actually takes place in a separate timeline, let's say it takes place after my fic "Practice Makes Perfect", you don't necessarily need to read that story to get this one.**_

 _ **Anyways read, review and most of all enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Come on Vega! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?!"

"I can say the same thing about you!"

"It's part of my charm, Vega."

" _Riiiiiiiight_ , but going back to the subject at hand... **_I'm_** taking yours and that's that!."

 ** _"NO!."_**

"I wasn't asking you _**Jade**_!" Tori said evenly "I was telling you that if I'm going to become your wife then I _ **will** _ be Ms West!"

"The hell you will." Jade snapped " _I'll_ take yours."

"But why does it matter to you?"

"Well why does it matter to **_you_**?"

"Are you... Are you **_mocking_** me?!"

"Did you _hear_ me use the voice you ** _hate_ ** so much?" Jade mocked, ironically using a Southern accent this time.

"For the last time..." Tori hissed, her left eye twitching uncontrollably "I don't talk like a movie star from the 1940's!"

"Oh but you **_do_**."

"I... _Oh_ nice try West!" Tori snapped "I asked you first! So don't try to change the subject again and answer the damn question!"

"Fine, you want to know _why_ I want to take your name?" Jade asked impatiently "It's because my family is a fucking joke, we're not even _that_! We been practically strangers living in the same house for years!"

Tori was about open her mouth but was interrupted by her fiancé.

"And don't bring up that crap that they love me deep down Vega!" Jade snapped "Because we both know it couldn't be farther from the truth!"

"So you want to take my name because you don't feel any sort of connection with your folks?"

"It's more than that Tor!" The Thespian snapped "Your folks took me in as if I was another daughter to them! They accepted me with open arms and I want to make it official when we tie the knot!"

"...But..."

"No buts Vega! You've already given me everything. It's _my_ damn turn to return the favor."

Said woman could see determination in those blue-green eyes she loved so much mixed with all the love an devotion the pale beauty could muster.

But Tori still shook her head. "The only thing I've given you is my trust, my friendship and more importantly my **_love_**." The Half-Latina smiled widely those words came out of her mouth "Without you, I wouldn't be half the person I am now... Come on Jade, it was your constant pushing and pushing that made go the distance, not just in our school life but in our love life too... I never gave up on you and you never gave up on me so it's only fair I give you this."

"The West name doesn't have any meaning to me Tor!"

Tori stepped forward and embraced her fiancé, burrowing her head into the pale neck she has gown so familiar with whenever they saw any scary films or cuddled in the couch one their lazy afternoons.

"Well it does to me." The brunette said "It's the legacy of the woman I love leaves behind and I want to be a part of that."

"What legacy?!" Jade snapped "I was a gank to everyone I ever met! You particularly took everything I mercilessly threw at you, and you want to be a part of **_that_**!"

" ** _YES!_** And do you know why?"

"No, but I have the feeling you're about to tell me."

"I love you, and I'm taking your name," Tori began to say "Because I don't associate your name with the Wicked Witch West... Every time I say your name or thinking or shout it, it reminds me of that teenager I meet long ago who was so scared to let anyone in for fear of getting hurt... It reminds me of a girl full of emotions that she didn't want to let out but when it did, it was a reward like no other, like a flower that finally blossomed, that's how I see you Jade, a beautiful woman that finally got past all the hate and anger and let other... mainly _me_ , love you... And... I don't want you to forget that."

"Awww."

Jade and Tori sharply looked at the direction they heard the voice.

" ** _CAT!_** I know that's you!" The pale woman narrowed her eyes dangerously "Get out here or I swear I'm going to kill you!"

The redhead literally came out of the closet, "No Jadey, no murder! I-m sorry but what Tori said was so cute! I just couldn't resist!"

"I don't care Cat!" Jade said darkly "You better give me a good reason not to kill you for spying on us!"

"Uhh... Because Tori wouldn't want her maid of honor dead?"

"She has a point."

"Not good enough" The Goth said, threateningly walking towards the scared redhead.

"What if I had a solution to your problem?" Cat asked desperately.

Jade stopped.

"We're listening."

"Why don't you guys put it to a vote?" Cat suggested. "Ask the internet!"

* * *

"71... 72... 73, thousand That's it for the Tori West votes," said the Half Latina. "How many did you get?"

Jade glanced sideways at her over her own votes in her computer screen. "I-m just updating the box before the time we put runs out and... the final tally for Jade Vega is... Oh come on!"

"What?!... **_WHAT?_**!"

"Well Vega, we can officially say that the internet hates us!" Jade bellowed angrily "I got seventy three thousand votes... same as you!"

"You're pulling my leg"

"Fraid not." Jade said, moving the computer screen to show her the final results, which true to her girlfriend's words were exactly the same.

"A tie!... I.., I can't believe it!"

"You and me both!" Jade hissed "I'm _so_ killing Cat now!"

"Hey Jade?"

"What?"

"What's this third category box?"

"The hell are you talking about Vega?"

"Just bellow the choice we gave, a third category suddenly appeared." Tori explained "And it has results!"

Jade moved to see the screen and to her shock, her girlfriend was telling the truth.

"The **_fuck_**?"

Both women looked at each other.

"You don't think Cat had anything to do with this... Do you?"

"Considering she doesn't want to die at my scissors rusty ends?" Jade retorted "Yeah... she probably did... _how_? I don't know, she can barely use chopsticks, let alone a computer."

"She probably asked Robbie to help her."

"Maybe."

Jade and Tori shrugged, their collective curiosity got the best of them and clicked to see what the poll was about.

A window appeared and in it there was only one question in big black letters.

 _ **Should both Jade and Tori take the others' name, and be Tori West and Jade Vega?.**_

Underneath that the results were pretty clear.

Over one million votes said ** _yes_**.

Jade and Tori stared at each other. "You know," Tori said, "I don't think that's even an option that ever occurred to us."

"Nope." Jade agreed, "And you know what?"

"Yeah?"

Jade smiled. "I like the sound of that."

The tanned woman smirked "So? Guess we get our wish after all, _eh_ Vega?"

"Damn straight, West!"

* * *

 _ **This turned out to be rather mushy I know but after having both Jade and Tori sharing the West surname for all my other fics, I just decided to try out something new here and after several rewrites this is what I came up with.**_

 _ **Eventually I'm going to have to write for them going down the aisle into a very unique Jori wedding, when? Hell if I know.**_

 _ **Anyway, what did you guys thought of my latest story?**_

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
